Going all the way
by SimplyRV
Summary: Third and final of Pacific Academy Arc. Harry and his friends start to slowly remove key players to take down Dumbledore. ( On hold for now.)
1. A few Strikes

Sitting on the prow of the Flying Dutchman, Harry watched as the ship moved closer to it's first target.  
"Harry?" he heard a voice asking and turning around he saw his wife Ginny Potter looking at him. "Yes Ginny?" Harry asked, as he took in his wife of two years.  
There had been a lot that had happened in the last several years. Ever since Harry got the message from the future, the training at Pacific Academy had been changed. Now there was more attention for De-fence, Charms, Dueling, Transfiguration and Battle magic than before. In some ways, Harry felt responsible for the change that the proud school had undergone. Harry's time at Pacific was now totally focused on fighting and hurting people, and so he had become a killing machine. Looking at Ginny, Harry felt the hope and fear in her, and he could feel the same. They were on their way to attack one of Dumbledore´s primary power supplies, one of the four key points that held the old man in power.

"I just don´t want anything to go wrong, Ginny"Said Harry as he looked at her again. "I´ve come to rely on you and Hermione and Luna so much that I fear that if I lose one of you, I know I would not be able to live anymore." Reaching for her, Harry placed his arms around Ginny who gave him a loving kiss. "If anything goes wrong, please abort the mission" Pleaded Harry while he looked into Ginny's eyes. "Promise me that, Ginny" he whispered softly. Looking back, Ginny nodded. Her own fear of losing Harry or Luna or Hermione sometimes gave her nightmares. "Be safe, be strong" Whispered Harry as the captain of the Dutchman signaled that they were at Harry's drop-off point.  
Checking one more time for his weapons, Harry grabbed his broom and mounted it before he shot of into the fog. Taking a deep breath, Ginny nodded to the captain as he made a new course. Around the more sailed routes and straight to the southern point of England, where Ginny would fly off, and hopefully return with her father, who was kept captive at the Burrow, for speaking his mind against Dumbledore.

Hermione Granger watched as Luna opened a portal and nodded that it was safe. Stepping through with the portal making witch, Hermione found herself in an old storage room. Muttering a spell and waving her hand, she got the location of her target. As she made to open the door, the door opened on it's own, forcing Hermione and Luna to cast Disillusionment charms on themselves so they wouldn't be seen. As the two disillusioned witches saw their target moving with his wand, they reacted instinctively. Sending a silenced cutting curse at the wand of the wizard, Hermione dove out of the way as Luna cast a silencing charm over the surprised Zacharias Smith. The next moment was Smith on the floor, his knees being pulled out from under him by an invisible Hermione. Stunning the wizard, Hermione dragged him into the storage room, while Luna conjured a chair and together they tied him up there. Casting a silencing charm on the room, Luna retrieved his personal belongings. His wand, papers and rank for Dumbeldore's army showed that he was a freshling, a wizard ho had done nothing more that basic training at Hogwarts under Snape's rule.

Forcing his mouth open, Hermione poured three drops of a clear liquid in Smits mouth before she made him swallow. "Ennervate" Luna said softly, and Zacharias Smith woke up from his spell induced sleep. "What the fuck is going on here?" shouted Smith as he became aware that he was tied to a chair in a storage room. "We like to know some things" Said Luna, in the same tone she used to talk about the weather. "I won't tell anything" Snarled Smith. "Oh, I believe you will" Said Hermione as she took a pen and paper out of her pocket and tapped it with her finger. The pen became animated and it seemed ready to write.

"What is your name" Hermione asked. "Zacharias Theodore Bubbo Smith" Said Smith in a monotone voice. "Hey, what the hell" said Smith as he saw the pen moving to write down his answer. "What is your position" Asked Luna this time. "I'm a freshling in Dumbledore's army." Said Zacharias as he now was very worried that he had to answer any questions that these two girls asked him. "Where does Albus Dumbledore live?" Asked Hermione. "Cobra lane 17, Godric's Hollow" Intoned Smith, now realizing he had no way out of this mess.

Harry flew in southern direction on his moonlightXV. The newest broom that was available on the market. While the firebolt and Spitfire, not to mention the other brooms that Harry owned were still good and worked great, The moonlightXV had been bought by Harry as he started to do these solo missions. The moonlightXV was a broom that had an active cloaking charm build in. Anything within two feel would become enveloped by the broom, thus making it perfect for Harry to fly with it and drop in on unsuspected people. The Dutchman had dropped him several miles before Inverness, and so Harry was now flying over the quiet town. His target lay several more miles in the direction he was now flying, south southwest.  
Calming down, Harry sensed that Luna and Hermione were also on the ground, while Ginny was still on-board the Dutchman. Sending out a low level magical pulse, Harry got several 'pins' back, telling him that there were some wizards in the town below him. Smiling as they couldn't see him, Harry flew to his destination. The Lock Ness lake.

Trying to calm her nerves, Ginny removed a small family momentum from her neck and looked at it. It was a necklace with a very detailed photo of Ginny's wedding with Harry. Ginny, in a white dress and Harry in a black muggle tuxedo were looking very happy together. Touching the amulet that it was pictured on, Ginny swiped her finger over it and the picture changed from Harry and Ginny to Luna and Hermione. Both girls were looking wonderful in their red and yellow (Hermione and Luna) dresses. Swiping again, she saw her brothers waving at her, all in black grey muggle tuxedo's. Each of the boys waved as she smiled at them. For the first time in a long time, Ginny had seen her brothers in respectable clothing, and they looked good in it. "Ginny?" The captain of the Dutchman called. "It's soon time for you to begin. Good-luck"

"Thanks" called Ginny back as she placed the amulet back under her black robes and grabbed her broom. Just like Harry's broom, this was a MoonlightXV. Designed for stealth and infiltration while still maintaining a top speed of 160 mph. Making sure that her attachments to the broom were still there, Ginny set of to begin her mission as the Dutchman passed the southern coast of Britain.

Hermione looked at the paper where her magically enchanted pen had written everything that Zacharias Smith had said under the influence of Veritaserum. "Okay, one more question, dear Zach." Said Hermione as she smiled at Luna who had undid his shoes and socks, letting his feet and toes out in the cold air. Touching the floor underneath Zacharias feet, Hermione poured in a small dose of her ice powers and smiled as several sharp icicle's began to come up and penetrate his feet. "AHHH" Shouted Zacharias as the first icicle hit his feet. Holding the icicle at the point, Hermione looked at the terrified boy. "What is Dumbledore's master plan?" Hermione asked as she looked in Zacharias eyes. She could feel his fear, and strangely it felt good to feel the fear of other people.

"I don't know" Said Zacharias, and he started to scream again as the icicle pierced through his feet. "I won't ask again, Smith. What is Dumbeldore's plan" Said Hermione as she created a icicle dagger with a very sharp point and held it to his throat. Zacharias could actually feel the dagger cutting into his flesh. "Conquest, world conquest" Shouted Smith. Hermione halted the dagger's progress. "How?" "Hogwarts, the Queen." Gasped Zacharias as he figured he would be more likely to be allowed to live if he gave information. The Veritaserum might have wore off, but Zacharias knew that if he even told a very small lie, he would be dead by either the icicle that pierced his foot or the icy dagger that Hermione wielded.

Flying slowly to avoid missing any sights of the creature, Harry flew his third lap around Loch Ness. Knowing that Dumbledore had trapped a sea dragon here in the thirties and used it to bring power from the creature to the power of Hogwarts, Harry started a fourth loop around the lake when he saw something breaking the surface of the water. Moving fast, Harry could see the scaly face of an Leviathan as it's eye met his. Hovering six feet above the water, Harry dropped the charm that was on the broom as the ancient sea dragon was showing Harry it's razor sharp teeth. Knowing a little bit about the creature and it's behavior, Harry nodded his head slowly to make sure that he wasn't a threat. The leviathan turned it's head and Harry could see that the right side of it's face was scarred, with it's right eye missing. "Oh no" Whispered Harry as he hovered lower to inspect the wound. The scars that the Leviathan had ran from it's side to the lower part of it's jaw. Making sure that the Leviathan has no ill wishes, Harry came next to the large beast's mouth and saw it's teeth. Various teeth were broken, and some were even pulled, making it impossible for the beast to hunt and survive without help. "Where is it?" Asked Harry as he lay his hand on the Leviathan's nose. Closing his eyes, Harry received several disturbed images that told him the Leviathan was fed once a week. It would happen today again. "Where do they come from" Harry asked very softly, still his eyes closed. Suddenly, opening his eyes, Harry had the location of the feeding station for the Leviathan. "I'll be back" Whispered Harry softly as he opened his eyes and gently flew of in the direction of the feeding station.

Taking a dagger from her belt, Ginny slowly made her way to the edges of the Burrow's wards. Placing the dagger firmly in the ground, Ginny started to chant several ancient languages and slowly but surely created a hole in the dome ward that surrounded the Burrow. The fine magical threads that connected the wards together, were magically detached from each other and were reconnected to the dagger that Ginny had planted before. Now a hole, large enough for Ginny to get through was formed in the wards surrounding the Burrow, and Ginny slipped though them. Masking them with a illusion ward, Ginny set of as a slow pace, never knowing if somebody was watching the surrounding area's. Diving quickly in some bushes, Ginny saw a wand light coming towards her. It was her brother Percy, who might be out on a stroll. Watching Percy for a few minutes, she summoned a small rock and with perfect accuracy banished the small rock to Percy's head, who fell down and out. Smiling, Ginny cast a detection spell and was happily informed that only three figures were in the Burrow and nobody was outside. Coming out of her hiding place, Ginny levitated Percy's body in the bushes after she had stunned him and looted him clean. A Gringotts key, some papers and a document containing the will of Arthur Weasley. "Daddy?" Ginny whispered as she read that her brothers and she would be cursed for all eternity. Shaking her head, Ginny set the document on fire, smiling slightly as the plan to file this will was foiled. "Ron, keep watch, I though I saw something" Ginny heard saying. Using her flame teleportation, Ginny flashed to the roof of the burrow, where she could see her mother coming to where she had been standing, not five feet from Percy's sleeping place. Taking aim, Ginny fired of several stunners that all hit her former mother. Molly Weasley fell down, her face touching her sleeping son's shoes. "Alright Ron" Said Ginny softly. "It's time to play."

"So you were supposed to be sent to protect the queen, but you were sent by the old man to persuade her to talk with him. Then he would use the imperious curse at her and she'd transfer her power to him?" Asked Hermione her now terrified prisoner. Zacharias nodded, as a third icicle was about to pierce his foot. "Fine, that's all we need" said Hermione as she vanished her ice dagger. Zacharias Smith sighed in relief, now he might be able to escape and get word to Dumbledore. "So sorry, but that's not going to happen" said Luna who had been looking in his eyes for the whole time. "What?" Asked Zacharias as he tried to get away from the two witches. "You were thinking about telling Dumbledore about our little chat and maybe even telling about his grand plan that you told us" Said Luna as she started to create a portal. Vanishing her icicle's Hermione used the levitation charm to place Zacharias Smith to the wall and with a sticking charm held him there. "You can be a very helpful person for us, Zach" said Luna as she threw all of the evidence, including Hermione's paper and pen, through the portal. Stepping in front of him, Hermione grabbed his feet and started to use her ice powers to encase Zacharias in an block of ice. "You can be our message to tell Dumbledore what will happen if he goes against us" said Hermione as the ice grew from Smith's feet up through his legs and towards his head. Only seconds later, Hermione removed her hands from the frozen feet and looked at Zacharias Smith, in-cased in a large block of ice. His death would send a message to Dumbledore. Nodding to Luna, Hermione and Luna portal-ed away as they left Smith's ice body in a storage room in the depths of Hogwarts. He wouldn't be discovered until it was to late.

Ronald Billius Weasley, fourth in command of Dumbledore's army sat at the table at the Burrow, stuffing his face full with his mother's cooking, and from time to time looked at his father. Sighing, he stood up and started to give him a new vial of the drought of peace to keep him under control. "Come on dad, are you truly so blind to the fact that Dumbledore will be the first magical emperor, that you had to go against him in public?" Asked Ron as he watched his father looking past him. "Are you so blind to the truth out there?" Asked Ron before he sat down in the chair that his mother had vacated. "Is it not more preferable to work with Dumbledore and ruling above all muggles and magical people than to hide and keep secret for ever?"

His father just looked at him. He had been doing that ever since the drought of peace had been given to him two weeks ago. Two weeks ago, Dumbledore had dismissed him from his service, stating that he was better at a different position. That position was at his own home, because Arthur had found out that Cornelius Fudge had been taking bribes of thousands of galleons to promote the belief that Dumbledore was the best thing that ever happened to the world.  
For that, Dumbledore had manipulated Fudge so that he fired Arthur Weasley from his position in the misuse of muggle artifacts office. That place had been filled by a freshmen that was loyal to Dumbledore. Arthur had been taken home and ever since that happened, was under constant guard from at least him wife, and one of his sons.  
Waving his wand around, Ronald summoned several snacks from the kitchen, including a very strange package that zoomed with the other food. Looking surprised, Ron did a quick charm and found nothing out of the ordinary. Opening it, Ron smiled as he saw a very delicate chocolate cake with chocolate icing covering the cake. Taking a few bites from the cake, Ron started to eat the other bowls of food that he had summoned from the kitchen table.

Reaching for a new piece of cake, Ron got the shock of his life as his hand wouldn't grab the cake. It felt paralysed. Taking his wand in his other hand, Ron tried several charms, but the fourth time that he tried the charm, that hand began to ignore his command, as if it was paralysed to.  
"What's happening?" Asked Ron as he looked at his paralysed hands, and he felt his arms, feet and legs to paralyze to.  
"Nothing more that a little of doxy venom, mixed with the powder of a foxglove" said a voice as Ron's chair was turned around. "Hello Ron" Said Ginny as she held her wand to Ron's neck. While he could still move his eyes and mouth, Ron's voice was gone as his younger former sister was standing in front of him. "Ginny?" Ron asked, finding out that his voice was soft spoken

"Ron, as much as I love to chat with you, I'm on a time-schedule. Said Ginny as she placed sound dampening earmuffs over Ron's ears and used a muggle sunglass that was charmed to let Ron see nothing but total darkness. Stepping from her former brother, Ginny made her way to her father, who was just looking at her with the same vacant smile that he had since he had been forced to take the drought of peace. Making sure that she could lift her father up from the chair, Ginny carried her father out of the Burrow and through the opening in the wards before she sat him down on the floor and gave him a piece of paper. Touching the paper with her wand, she stepped back as the paper glowed blue and her father was port-keyed away, to the safety of the Dutchman. Smiling, Ginny removed the wards from her dagger and picked it up before she grabbed her broom and shot of in the south direction. If she could time it right, she would be able to land upon the Dutchman's deck as it passed by one more time.

Harry Potter dodged the stunners that the two auror's were firing at him and shot his own spells back. Finding and entering the building where the feeding stations was for the Leviathan was easy, however, fighting these two guards was a bit harder. One of them was always shooting stunners and the other was always defending with blocks of concrete. The only advantage that Harry had was that they didn't know about his speed. So taking cover behind a large crate, Harry focused and shot away, just as the crate was blasted apart by the reducto curses that the two auror's had shot. The contents, seventy bags of baking soda ruptured, leaving the entire cabin covered in a fine layer of soda. Hiding behind a stronger crate, Harry spied the two wizards and made his move. Moving at high speed, Harry summoned his sword and pushed the blade though the wizard on the right. The wizard on the left was hit with a second smaller, but no less deadlier, knife in the back. Pulling back both his sword, and knife, Harry watched the two auror's fall on their knees, with both bleeding from their back. Smiling slightly at his first two kills, Harry placed the sword back in it's scabbard and looked at the dagger that was attached to a bracer that also held his second wand. Harry sighed in relief as his first real test for his 'hidden blade' was successful. Having several memories form his great-granddaughter, Ariana Potter, Harry had been researching these designs, and even made several designs himself. The hidden blade was one of Ariana herself, and with it she was able to kill Colonel Williams, who had taken the life of her baby boy, who displayed a massive magical potential.

Looking around, Harry saw the ward-stones that kept the Leviathan locked up in Loch Ness. Knowing that he didn't have much time, Harry took his wand and shot several blasting curses at the black stones. At the impact of the first stone, Harry already knew that the stones were broken as he saw a lot of small black stones falling on the ground from the table that they were one. Hearing the Leviathan roaring, Harry knew it was free and grabbing some buckets filled with fish he ran outside, where he could see the massive beast using it's massive tail to create several waves of water. Whistling hard, Harry watched as the Leviathan undid the last of it's restraints and came towards Harry's position.

Opening it's massive jaw, Harry threw the fish and several healing potions in the leviathan's mouth before he nodded and seeming the leviathan swallowing the fish and potions whole. Knowing that he still needed to get the Leviathan out of the lake, Harry placed the port-key for this trip on the Leviathan's head and climbed upon it. Feeling the Port-key activating, held on as the Port-key transported him and the beast to the current location of the Dutchman.  
Whistling again, Harry attracted the attention of the crew of the Dutchman, including Ginny who was getting a report from the ship's Doctor about her father. "Harry" Ginny shouted as she saw him on the head of the Leviathan. Waving at Ginny, Harry smiled as he felt Luna and Hermione portal-ling back to Pacific Academy. Placing his hand on the great beast's head, Harry closed his eyes. "Follow that ship, It will bring you to safety and protection." right before Harry removed his hand, he could have sworn that he heard a small voice saying "Thank you."


	2. Extraction

_London times, January 7, 2001._

_**Buckingham palace attacked, Royal family in safety.  
**__ By Albert Domingo_

_It has been only twenty four hours after the attack by mysterious figures that stormed Buckingham palace,where the Royal family had stayed to enjoy the winter holidays. Despite the security that the London police had placed around the palace, several intruders did made it inside the palace. According to rumors and vague camera footage, the intruders were wearing several old fashioned robes, consistent with the robes that were worn in the Victorian era._

_Police has sealed of the area for all public, and the security has been increased to prevent any unauthorized entrance to the Palace. His Royal highness Prince Henry of Wales was absent of the Palace as he stayed with several friends. Via a phone-call to the London police did Prince Henry state that he was safe and would meet his family soon. Regarding his families location is the young prince quiet. His only comment to the question was ´I will not answer these questions to prevent any danger to the royal family´.  
__According to the Royal spokeswoman, Maria Bell stroke the family is at a safe location while the investigation of Buckingham palace is still ongoing. When the Royal family returns is still unclear._

_More news about the attack on Buckingham Palace, see page 3._

Neville Longbottom threw the paper down on the table and walked out of the dining hall of his ancestral home. He had been locked up in this place ever since Harry Potter was missing. Since that day, he was kept under close observation by his over protective grandmother, Augusta Elanor Longbottom. Even the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, could not change his grandmother's mind of him attending at the school of magic. He had wanted to go, to enjoy the experience of children his age around him, learning magic like everybody else. He even would dream of going to Hogwarts without his grandmother knowing about it. Of course, that dream was broken the moment that Neville, twelve years old, asked his grandmother why she seemed to be so protective around him. He had gotten a enormous speech about how the world was losing it's mind and that he was the last Longbottom alive. 'You are expected to do great magic, and yet you can't even do a simple switching charm' Had Augusta said to him.

It was true. Neville used his fathers wand and it never made Neville comfortable while wielding it. Neville had once asked his grandmother why he was paired with his fathers wand, after yet a failure in preforming magic. That time, Augusta was so angry that she had hit him with a hurling curse, throwing him seventy feet away. Neville had stayed in bed for three full weeks, while his grandmother weeped and cried every-time the nurse form St. Mungo's came. His injuries, while not severe, had led him to developing a barrier around his magical core, reducing him to almost a squib. Since then, Neville had never touched a wand. But there was a new power that Neville had, a power over the flora of the earth. He could manipulate the plant-life around the mansion, and manipulate he did. Creating traps and other sneaky defenses around the mansion, in case that he was ever attacked, as his grandmother believed. Neville, while still young, was capable to influence the growth of trees, aging them faster and if Neville needed, he could absorb the energy in the trees into his own body, refilling his power. Three times in the past seven years, did unspeakables knock on the door of the mansion and asked his Grandmother to 'study Neville and to develop an understanding regarding his special power.' They were cursed severely, and even with their unspeakable powers and knowledge the black cloaked men were no match for Neville's grandmother.

Now Neville lived alone in the mansion, after his grandmothers death two weeks ago. He might have grown into a strong, handsome man, inside his soul still called out to any friendly face that could give him some comfort. He had missed Hannah Abbott's presence so much, since she stopped seeing him when she went to Hogwarts. Neville knew that he and Hannah were promised to each other, via an contract that their parents had made before they had to fight a war.  
Looking one more time through the study that he had now occupied for two weeks after his grandmothers death, Neville said goodnight to the two house elves that were watching him before he started to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. After taking a shower, Neville dressed in his normal sleepwear and crawled into bed. Not even seconds later, Neville fell asleep.

Six miles up in the air, a Chinook of the British military hovered above the barely visible mansion. On-board were several muggles who made sure that their passengers were strapped in securely before they would give the signal to jump out of the hovering helicopter.  
"Exactly how are you going to get back?" asked a corporal to one of the 'special forces'  
The person turned it's head and Hannah Abbott looked the man in the eyes. "We have a broom with us, and if that doesn't work, we'll use plan B." said Hannah as she looked out the window. Nobody in the wizarding world had ever been so high, and her five man team were the first wizards that had been op here. A red light started to spin, signaling Hannah's team to get ready. "Now remember, Neville must be taken back to Pacific at all costs. Do not attack if fired upon first" said Hannah as she was outfitted with a parachute. "We know the plan Hannah, Let's get on with this" Said one of her other teammates. "Don't think this is an easy operation, Chang" Said a voice from behind them. All of them looked to the back of the Chinook as they say Harry Potter watching the sky. "We're about to jump, and in case you have forgotten. We are at six miles, that's close to nine kilometers. If you can get Neville back without an incident, that that's good. If not, get to the woods and find Recovery one and two."

"Green light in one minute" said the corporal as he watched the team get ready. Hannah and her team, George Weasley, Susan Bones, Harry Potter and Cho Chang stood ready at the back of the Chinook as it's ramp lowered. Smiling to the others, Harry cast a wand-less charm so that everybody could hear music through their earpieces. It was loud enough to hear it, but soft enough that their communication wasn't hampered. Harry started to play on his air guitar as the first tones of 'Shoot to thrill' from AC/DC started to play through his ear-piece. George Weasley smiled at Harry and started to play his own air guitar while the rest of the group watched with smiled on their faces. The moment that the voice of the song started to sing was the moment that the green light went on and as one group, the team jumped out of the hovering helicopter, letting gravity carry them down. The whole team, except Harry opened their arms and legs and let the membrane between their arms, legs and body catch the wind, reducing their speed towards earth. "I told you those wing-suits would come in handy" Said Harry as he watched his four team-members gliding down to the earth. Because of his elemental powers, Harry could fly without the need of a broom or other magical lifting item.

"Incoming" Shouted Cho Chang as she collided with a broom that was hovering close-by. It was one of the broom riders that was sent by Dumbledore to capture Neville and force him to 'see the light'. Neville's grandmother never sided with Dumbledore.  
Twisting around in the air, Harry now was falling with his back turned towards the earth and summoned his own copies of Luna's handguns. Using several shots from his left gun, Harry shot difindo curses at the brooms, and the ones that he missed were shot by Susan Bones, who was firing a normal Glock 17. She had developed a rune that silenced the gun and etched it on the gun barrel. Now that same gun took out three broom riders, while they still fell towards Longbottom Mansion.  
Neville Longbottom was not aware that there was a fight going on for his life with less that two miles to spare.

"That's the last one" Shouted Susan as she shot the last broom-rider of his broom. One second later, five parachutes were coming from the backpacks and it was only a minute later that the team stood safely on the ground, ten feet from Longbottom Mansion.  
"So, now what?" Asked Harry as he looked around. Hannah stepped forward, and smiled as she was allowed to enter the wards protecting the mansion."I'll get Neville out of bed, you make sure we're ready to go" Said Hannah as she walked through the door. It took ten minutes for Neville to understand the story that Hannah told him. It took less time for Hannah and Neville to get all the stuff Neville needed packed in a bag, sealing up his mansion and ordering his elves to take anything that was truly valuable to the secret vault at Gringotts. Then they were to follow him to his safe house.  
"Come on Hannah" Shouted Harry as he threw Neville a broom. According to their Intel, a group of seven broom-riders were coming towards the mansion. "I've never flew on a broom before" said Neville a she looked at the broom in his hand. "Susan, help me with him" Said Hannah as she locked Neville's broom between Susan's and her own. "Move" shouted Harry as he started to fire spells, trying to clear an opening for his team to take off. "GO"

"Hold on, Neville" said Hannah as she and Susan shot upwards, flanked by George and Cho, who were firing curses at any brooms that were flying behind them. Two were hit by George's fire and fell down to the ground. The remaining five all wore death eater robes and covered their faces with their masks.  
Harry started to run fast towards the forest that was nearby. He only had to clear the fence and he would be with the recovery team. Jumping up, Harry found out that he wasn't going to make it, but then a broom-rider came in his way and Harry used it as a extra boost to get higher in the air. The broom-rider he was jumping on was knocked out by his kick and Harry jumped over the wall, with half an inch to spare. The broom-rider collided against the fence, and his mask fell of his face, showing a bruised and unconscious Draco Malfoy. Coming down on the ground Harry made a perfect roll before he shot into the woods. His speed, increased by his powers, made short work from the distance that he needed to cover before he would meet the recovery team.

"Fred. Look over there" Harry heard someone call. Stopping to take a minute to catch his breath, Harry was revealed to see Padma Patil and Fred Weasley with a muggle car. "Codename: Overhead" Said Harry as he stretched his back. "Did you get him?" asked Fred as he jumped behind the drivers wheel. "We did" said Harry as he took a seat in the back, while Padma took the passenger seat next to Fred. "Punch it."  
The group was not even away before the broom-riders had found them . Pulling on a lever, Harry's seat turned around and from the trunk came a machine gun. Taking aim, Harry unleashed a hail of bullets that wounded at least two broom-riders before the magazine was empty. "Got anymore of this?" asked Harry to Padma while he was bouncing around, thanks to Fred's driving. "Looking at the empty mag, Padma shook her head before she pointed out to Harry that there were now three broom-riders following them through the woods. "Fred, Turn" Shouted Harry, and as Fred turned the car, Harry pointed his hand at a large branch that was laying on the side of the track. "Accio" Harry shouted and the large branch came towards him. Switching from a summoning charm to a levitation charm, Harry directed the branch towards the three broom-riders. "Depulso" shouted Harry as he sent the branch toward the broom-riders. Two of them were able of avoid the branch, but the third was not as lucky as his friends and was impaled by a sharp side branch.

Suddenly Harry, Padma and Fred heard the sound of a helicopter moving above them, and as they looked up, they saw Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones holding Neville Longbottom by his left hand while Neville held out his right hand. "What the fuck is he doing?" asked Padma as she looked at the helicopter above them. "They're blocking the way for the fliers" said Harry as he tuned around again and saw the forest moving with tree-branches, tree-roots and even Ivy that shot out from the forest and blocked the way for the broom-riders to proceed. Ivy and small branches of trees soon wrapped around the broomsticks of the broom-riders and both fell of their brooms as they were tied up with tree-roots. They were held together by nothing more that 'nature's grasp'. Diving further Harry saw a small hill and directed Fred to hit that hill with full speed. Fred nodded and drove with close to fifty miles over the hill, making the car jump a little. The jump was perfectly timed as the Helicopter with Neville, Susan, Hannah, George and Cho had opened it's loading bay door and the car jumped right inside the helicopter, before Fred hit the breaks. With help from several wands, did Fred Weasley park the car in the cargo hold of the helicopter and as the ramp closed again, Fred looked around before he started to shout. "I knew it, I knew it could be done"

"Yes Fred" said Harry. "You believed it could be done. Then why did you have to train six months and wrack seventeen cars for this little stunt?"  
"Harry." Fred said with a straight face. "It's in our style to wreck as much as we can."  
"I have no doubt about that" Said Harry as he remembered a few of the twins more 'dangerous' projects.  
Climbing out of the car, Harry stretched his back before he stood face to face with Neville Longbottom. Holding out his hand, Harry was pleased that Neville grabbed his hand. "Neville Bernard Longbottom" Said Neville a she shook Harry's hand. Harry smiled. "Harry James Potter" Said Harry as he introduced himself.  
"So you are the infamous Harry Potter that the Daily Prophet has been talking about?" asked Neville as he took a seat in the helicopter. "Guilty as charged" said Harry as he sat down next to Neville. "What is it that the Prophet is saying about me?"

"Nothing good, I can tell you that" Said Neville as he picked a few pieces of prophet from his night cloak and gave them to Harry. Harry looked at them and shook his head. All of the items that Neville gave him were about him being a 'dark wizard' and a 'enemy to the security and sovereign of the British magical community'.  
"And do you believe that, Neville?" asked Harry as he looked at the young man sitting next to him.  
"No. I don't believe that, as it's clear that the one who controls the prophet is using it for his own plans. Harry?" Neville asked, his face in deep thought. "What is it?" Asked Harry as he saw Neville's face. "I don't have a wand, as my Gran didn't allow me one. She believed that I was a squib, and never bothered to train me. I want to fight, but I can't seem to figure out how" Said Neville as he looked at Harry.

Before Harry could find a way to comfort Neville, there was a yellow light flashing above them and everyone sat down in the benches that lined the wall of the helicopter. "What's going on?" Asked Neville to Hannah, who had chosen to sit next to him. "We're landing, Neville. Hold on tight"  
Neville felt the helicopter landing on something solid, and the engine powered down. A green light replaced the yellow light and with an order, Harry and the others started to pick Nevile's bags. "Come along Neville. We'll show you the way" said Susan as she grabbed Neville's arm and together with Hannah who grabbed his other arm, the two girls pulled Neville out of the helicopter and onto a runway of a aircraft carrier. Neville looked around and saw a large tower standing proudly above them, watching as planes entered and left the ship. "Where am I?" asked Neville as he was pulled inside the giant tower. "Welcome aboard the USS George Washington. CVN-73. She'll be on her way soon to America" Said Harry as he walked passed the two girls with Neville in the middle. "What?" asked Neville weakly as he started to feel light headed. "Best place him in his room, Hannah, before he faints" Said Harry as he made his way to the bridge.

"Come on, Nev. Let's see if we can find a place for you to sleep" said Susan as she and Hannah carried the confused Neville to a place where he could sleep.


	3. Discussions and death

Harry Potter watched with teary eyes as the Leviathan was put to rest in the deep reaches of the ocean that surrounded Pacific Academy. Even with the help and borrowed power of Charlie Weasley, Rowena Greenleaf and the nurturing aid of Evelyn and Professor Logan, it was still not enough to save the ailing beast. Around him were hundred, if not thousands of people who paid their final respect to the once great beast of the sea. Swallowing hard, Harry stepped away from the group that watched the Leviathan sinking to the bottom of the ocean and made his way to the edge of the forest, where four gravestones were. Underneath the gravestones were the remains of the three Pegasus mares and the winged Unicorn that Harry had befriended so many years ago.  
"Victor" Harry whispered softly, as he touched the stone where his best friend was laying under.  
Looking up through his teary eyes, Harry watched the clouds glide by, a plaything to the wind.

Harry knew what was the cause of death for Victor and his three mares. It was the poisoning of magic that killed them. In the advanced classes of Care of Magical Creatures, they were told that while Unicorns and Pegasus did fed themselves with the provided hay, grass and a special developed feed for Equine like creatures, the Unicorns and Pegasus also fed themselves with the magic of the world. With Dumbledore slowly poisoning the magic of earth, the Pegasus Mares and Victor had become ill. It had been discovered to late, and Harry felt his heart breaking as Victor died.

"Mister Potter, a word please" a voice called out and as Harry turned, he saw that he was facing the Queen of Great Britain. "Your Majesty" Harry started as he made a bow. "Rise, mister Potter" The Queen responded, and Harry rose back waiting for the queen to speak. "We have found out that we don't understand everything about you and your wives. With one wife, why take two more?"  
Harry looked at the Queen of Great Britain and sighed deeply. One way or the other, he was going to tell her about his bonds with Ginny, Luna and Hermione.

"Your Majesty. It is not so much as me being married to three ladies, as it is that the four of us are one being. I was transported by this ring," Here Harry showed his plain golden ring to the Queen. "Fourteen years ago from my abusive relatives to the corner stone here at Pacific. I met Professor Summers and headmistress Summers first, before I was introduced to the castle" Harry said as he escorted the Queen of Britain to the castle. Around Harry and the Queen, there were six wizards who were the personal bodyguards of the Queen. Loyal to only the Queen and her direct successor, these wizards were trained to the same standard as those of Pacific Academy. Knowing many spells and having massive amounts of magical power, the wizards were the last line of defense for the Queen.

Opening the doors to the entrance hall of Pacific Academy, Harry waited till three of the guards were inside before he entered behind the queen, with behind him three more guards. "In these halls, I was accepted for the first time in a long time" Said Harry as he thought about the time when he came in the entrance hall. "How is it that the story you tell us relevant to the topic of our meeting?" Asked The Queen as she sat down in a recently transfigured royal chair, while Harry sat down on the bench of one of the tables in the Great Hall. "Patience, Your Majesty. It will all be revealed soon." said Harry as he placed his wand and his sword on the table.

"The first year here, I was just like any other seven year old boy, for the first time in my life. I played, I learned and I had friends. That was something that the Dursley's never allowed me. In my first year, I was attacked twice by Dumbledore's men, who wanted to get me and place me back at the Dursley's. The first time that they tried was with a three man strike team. Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore and the recently deceased ex-auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. They came for me and if it wasn't for the staff and several students from this school, I would be at the mercy of Dumbledore and his 'greater good'"

Harry took a deep breath. Talking about the attempted kidnapping was still hard to do. Even when the memories of Pacific Academy were erased from their mind of the attacking force, they stayed with Harry and the teachers of the school. "Then, towards the end of our first term, I re-unite with my honorary uncle, Remus Lupin, or as I knew him, Uncle Moony. I also become bonded to a phoenix, who develops a white coat, giving the teachers here the information they need to tell me that I am an Wind Elemantalist." "A wind elementalist?" Asked the queen. "Yes. I can control the wind, and even use it to move distances in seconds." said Harry. "Then, the tests of the end of our school year pass, and I get a second kidnap attempt. Mister Fletcher has taken the form of Professor Duvolt, our chief of enchanting at the time and tries to kidnap me again. With Hedwig fully grown and able to flame away, she did so to get the professors, she succeeded and I used one of my deadlier elemental tricks to disarm him, by removing all air around his face, making him suffocating to his death"  
"You can do that?" the Queen asked, her eyes open with surprise and a little fear. Harry nodded. "Yeah, I can kill a person with that. I almost did a couple of years ago."

"So what happened next?" asked the Queen who was listening to the story of Harry's life.  
"Well, Mundungus Fletcher was tried and executed, Dumbledore lost his position as Supreme mugwump at the International Confederation of Wizards. The other years were calm, with not much action or so. Only when I got my wand did somebody else attack. Severus Snape, my mothers former friend and current Deputy headmaster of Hogwarts, attacked me near the tree of remembrance." Said Harry as he pointed out the window where the queen could see a lone tree standing proud. "At that time, headmistress Summers fought with him and I sometimes fired some small hexes to."  
Harry took a deep breath, and exhaled as he remembered the battle.

"When Professors Lupin and Summers and others came, The battle was over soon. Deputy Headmistress Unguis removed part of his memory of the altercation here and we sent him back. At that time the dark wizard Voldemort was active and had possessed a teacher at Hogwarts. Professor Summers lead a team to kill the possessed wizard and nailed Snape and the corpse of the dead wizard to a cross, with a message. That Dumbledore would need to leave us alone, or else others would follow the example of both Snape and Quirrell."

"At the beginning of my new year here, I started to get plagued by massive pains in my scar, with sometimes visions of what was happening. It seems that I was receiving visions of an event at Hogwarts."  
"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" asked the Queen. "Visions through your scar. What are you going to tell me next?" asked the Queen in a disbelieving voice. "Your majesty. If I was making jokes, then It would be a funny joke. I am talking about my fifth year at Pacific Academy." Said Harry as he looked firmly at in the Queen's eyes. "You are serious?" Asked the Queen. "No. I'm Harry Potter. That man over there is Sirius" Said Harry as he pointed to one of the staff tables, where the Queen could see both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin talking with the Weasley Twins.

"Are you joking with me, mister Potter?" Asked the Queen, as she looked at Harry again. Harry, looking in the Queen's eyes, could see that while Muggle Britain was rules by the prime minister of Britain, The magical world was ruled by the Minister for Magic, who rules at the approval of the Queen and her family.  
"Only a little, Your Majesty" said Harry as he looked down. He didn't know if the royal family did like jokes.  
"Continue mister Potter. You were talking about how you received visions" said the Queen.  
Harry nodded and continued with his life story.

"Through out the year, I received more of these visions, sometimes with some glimpse of what was happening. It turned out that a student at Hogwarts was under the influence of a highly dangerous evil object." Seeing the Queen's questioning look, Harry started to explain. "In our defense against the dark arts class, we have learned that the terms 'dark' and 'light' are nothing more that two sides of the same coin. They are always around us, they influence us and sometimes even guide us to make choices that we later regret. When we talk about 'Evil' there is nothing on the other side of the coin. Persons who have become evil will make no distinction between who are with them and who are against them. They will destroy everyone and everything if they feel it would serve their cause. Luckily for us, our opponent is dark, while he sees himself as 'the beacon of the light'.

But as I was saying, that evil object, created by a true evil being took control of a young girl at Hogwarts, and intended to use her life force and soul to build him a new body. Via this thing" Harry pointed to his fading lightning shaped scar on his forehead "I learned of his plan to kill that young girl and with the help of my professors, I was able to prevent the death of the girl, and kill the Basilisk that Tom Riddle had called forward. I also destroyed the object, a simple diary to prevent Tom Riddle to return to power."  
Harry took a deep breath. "Mister Potter, who is this 'Riddle' you speak of?" Asked the queen. Harry just took his wand from the table and started to spell out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in fiery letters. With a wave of his wand, the lettered shuffled themselves before the queen read the name of the most feared dark wizard in the world. "I am Lord Voldemort" The Queen said softly, as she held a hand to her chest.

"Yes, ma'am. My Ginny was being possessed by a spirit form of Tom Riddle. He was going to drain all her life-force out of her and use it to restore him to a youthful body. Together with the teachers I destroyed him" Said Harry. Harry slowly got a far away look in his eyes, and as he returned looked directly in the eyes of the Queen.  
"Sorry, Your Majesty. I've been in contact with Hermione. She's busy with a mission and was just checking up on me"

_**Diagon Alley. London. Magical Britain. Same time.**_

Lucius Malfoy walked proudly through Diagon Alley, the British main wizarding shopping center. Thanks to his influence and Dumbledore's plans, Lucius was now seen as one of the most respected members of the community. Waving his wand to a few of his 'supporters' Lucius spotted his target. In the past three years, Dumbledore had ordered to make a pool in the middle of the alley, where the shopping people could throw their spare change in. A plaque at one side said that it would go the the victims of the first wizarding war. Lucius knew better, as he had been told the true goal of the pool. Dumbledore had told him in in confidence that the money in the pool would go to the vault of the Order of the Phoenix, to bolster their reserve. Sitting on the edge of the pool was a young man that could be Lucius's double as the young man had the same hair, same eyes and same face. 'He is a perfect example of wizarding genes' thought Lucius as he sat down on the edge of the pool and stole a small glance at they young man next to him. "Hello Father" Draco Malfoy said softly.

"Hello Draco. Have you done as I asked?" Asked Lucius. Draco nodded and handed over a small parcel to his father. Lucius nodded and handed a different parcel back and stood up before he walked towards the bookshop to buy a new book. Draco waited for a moment and stood up to before he started to walk in the opposite direction. Not even setting two footsteps, Draco was swallowed by a blue-ish portal. The portal closed upon it's own and Draco was gone from Diagon Alley.

Entering the bookshop, Lucius started to browse the different books, when he spotted a strange person entering the bookstore. The way the girl was dressed was clearly muggleborn and if there was one thing that Lucius couldn't stand was Muggleborn students. The girl just passed him and went to one of the far secluded corners of the shop. Lucius smiled thinly, a muggleborn like that wouldn't be missed for a few hours. Nodding to the bookstore owner, Lucius started to move towards the far secluded corner he had seen the mud-blood girl vanishing into. Knowing the shop had anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards, Lucius withdrew his wand and cast a silencing spell around the area where he would enjoy the young mud-blood. Moving with speed around the corner, Lucius was hit with a large pole that slammed his face. Crying out in pain, Lucius felt his wand being hit out of his hand as the young girl blasted him with icy water.

"How does that feel, Lucy?" Asked the girl. Lucius's face went up as he held his broken wand hand, crying softly as the pain in his hand was slightly lessend. He looked right into the brown eyes of the young girl he wanted to violate, the girl had bushy brown hair with a few strings of blond hair intertwined, giving it the look that she had two colors in her hair. She also held the wooden pole that had slapped his face. "You'll pay for that." Lucius growled.  
"I doubt that." The girl said before she created a large Icicle and slammed it right through Lucius chest, straight in his heart. Crying out, Lucius tried to remove the icicle from his chest, while his proud wizarding blood began to leak from the hole in his body. "I'll let you in on a little secret" The girl said, as she moved closer to Lucius face. "You're not the first one I've killed, or the last."

Lucius felt his heart beating slower, trying to keeping him alive as long as possible. It was a most curious sensation, to be in this much pain, but his heart was beating like he was having a conversation with someone he knew.  
Pulling the icicle back from it's resting place, the girl just turned around and started to wave her wand around, creating a small tornado of books that all went in her breast pocket. "What?" Lucius asked softly, as he felt his head getting lighter.  
"You honestly thought I would destroy these books? What kind of a fool are you, Lucius?" The girl asked as she collected every book in her section. Looking at the downed wizard for the last time, the girl smiled as she summoned everything of value from Lucius body. Including the parcel that he had been given from his son. "Well, this is interesting" Said the girl, before she used her pole to knock out Lucius. Smiling slightly, she created a dagger of ice with a very sharp edge and carefully wrote two words o Lucius forehead. Hearing sounds coming from the alley, Hermione Potter-Granger contacted her sister, Luna Potter-Lovegood through the telepathic bond they shared and smiled as she vanished through a portal that appeared under her feet.

The owner of the bookstore never noticed that Lucius Malfoy was dead, as he to was watching the group of adults dancing on the rooftops of the daily prophet.

"What the hell?"


End file.
